The present invention relates to a device for a motor-driven appliance, which device is a main body of the motor-driven appliance or a peripheral device thereof.
In a conventional motor-driven tool, data of tightening torque and the like is collected when the motor-driven tool is used, and such data is stored in a memory together with date/time information indicating the date and time at which the motor-driven tool was used, for the purpose of traceability management. In this way, the usage history of the motor-driven tool is recorded (see, for example, JP2010-012587).